project_nuzlockedexfandomcom-20200214-history
Shellder Line/RBY
In Pokemon Red and Blue, wild Shellder can be encountered in the Seafoam Islands, while it can be fished with the Super Rod on Routes 6, 11, 19, 20, and 21, Vermilion City, Vermilion Harbor, Seafoam Islands, and Cinnabar Island. '' ''In Pokemon Yellow, Shellder can be fished, always with the Super Rod, on Vermilion Harbor and Routes 17 and 18. No matter if you think it's a seashell or bivalve, this Pokemon is here to offer its services: not only does Cloyster has mixed offensive stats, it also sports an impressive physical bulk thanks to an impressive 180 Base Defense (the highest in Generation 1)! Sadly, this is offset by its below average Hp stat, but as long as you watch out for critical hits, you'll be able to count on an amazing tank. Worth of note is the fact this line can access the trapping -and signature- move Clamp. Important Matchups - Yellow = * Gym #3 - Lt. Surge (Vermilion City, Electric-type): What the heck are you thinking? A Water type against a Raichu with Thunderbolt? No way you're gonna do that expecting to leave this gym alive! * Gym #4 - Erika (Celadon City, Grass-type): Between Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, Petal Dance and Mega Drain, it's better to not let your Pokemon take part in this battle. * Gym #5 - Koga (Fuchsia City, Poison-type): As long as status-related shenanigans don't happen or Psychic doesn't score a Special drop, the Venonat are easily dispatched by your STAB of choice. Venomoth is doable as well, but watch out for its Psychic and Double Team (although the latter can be countered by teaching Cloyster Swift). Remember to pack Antidotes, because letting Toxic rack up damage between turns is very risky ad lethal. * Fighting Dojo (Saffron City, Fighting-type): Defense aside, a crit coming from Hitmonlee's Fighting attacks will hurt, so it would be better to not face it, even if its Special is low; Hitmonchan, on the other hand, isn't threatening at all, so go ahead and have fun. * Rival (Silph Co.): Surf Sandslash, Ninetales and Flareon away; Kadabra's most threatening move is Psybeam, so, as long as you're at high health, Tri Attack will do the trick; Cloyster is a mirror match, but once again Tri Attack will save the day; Vaporeon is bulky but will fall with time; Magneton and Jolteon are to avoid, STAB SE Thundershock still hurts due to their Special. * Giovanni (Silph Co., Ground-type): Surf or Ice Beam everything, they only have physical moves to hit you with, not even Nidoqueen's Double Kick is scary. * Gym #6 - Sabrina (Saffron City, Psychic-type): Abra falls to a single Tri Attack, but Flash can potentially prolong this set (if you have Swift, then it's not a problem at all); Kadabra is dangerous due to Psychic and Kinesis, so face it at your risk and peril; Alakazam is to be left to a better suited teammate, you lack the Speed and the power to stop it from firing powerful Psychics. * Gym #7 - Blaine (Cinnabar Island, Fire-type): Despite being a Fire type gym, Cloyster doesn't fare so well, and it's outsped by each and every one of its opponents. Ninetales' Flamethrower has an high chance to OHKO from full health if it crits, while Confuse Ray makes attacking gambly; Rapidash can be taken on without risks, but it can easily trap you with Fire Spin; Arcanine's Flamethrower has an high chance to OHKO from full health if it crits (just like Ninetales'), with a critical Fire Blast being lethal 100% of the times. Risks aside, your best weapon here is the good old Surf. * Gym #8 - Giovanni (Viridian City, Ground-type): Another gym that looks easy but it is not. Dugtrio is faster and packs Fissure, plus Sand Attack for accuracy shenanigans, so it would be wise to let a Flying type deal with it; both Nidos are to avoid due to both of them knowing Thunder; Persian can't do much, sweep it away with your STAB of choice; Rhydon knows Rock Slide, but it's slower, so you can take it out with Surf and not worry about his Rock STAB. * Rival (Route 22, pre-Elite Four): The same strategy applied in the Silph battle applies here as well, and Exeggcute can be easily Ice Beamed, just switch out if it starts charging a Solar Beam. * Elite Four Lorelei (Indigo Plateau, Ice-type): Lorelei's team can do little against you; however, Cloyster is in the same predicament. That said, Dewgong is a simple nuisance, who will resort to Rest to prolong the fight, while Bubblebeam, Aurora Beam and Take Down are easily tanked; retaliate with Tri Attack. Her Cloyster is a mirror match, but watch out for Supersonic and Spike Cannon; again, Tri Attack or switch to a better suited teammate. Slowbro is instead risky to deal with, due to Withdraw making it even more tanky on the physical side, plus its Surf will hurt after an Amnesia boost, plus it also knows STAB Psychic; better switch out for this one. Jynx can be safely taken on, be careful of Lovely Kiss and proceed to Surf it away. Once again, Lapras is bulky, but it can defeated with a few Tri Attacks, but watch out for Confuse Ray, Hydro Pump, Body Slam and its paralysis chance. * Elite Four Bruno (Indigo Plateau, Fighting-type): The Onix are a joke, proceed to Surf them away; Hitmonlee is to be avoided due to Hi Jump Kick still hurting a lot, a crit being lethal; Hitmonchan isn't threatening, so Surf or Ice Beam at will (or resort to Swift if Double Team starts piling up); Machamp can be easily taken out with your STAB of choice, but its Submission still hurts, so it's better to let another teammate deal with it. * Elite Four Agatha (Indigo Plateau, Poison-type): Pack the Pokeflute and Full Heals, there's the chance you'll get up paralyzed, poisoned, asleep and even confused (sadly, confusion can only be cured by switching out in Generation 1). Both Gengar are best avoided due to Mega Drain and Psychic (respectively known by the lead and the ace); Haunter can be taken on with your STAB of choice; Golbat can be safely Ice Beamed; Arbok once again falls to a STAB move, but be careful of its Glare+Wrap combo. * Elite Four Lance (Indigo Plateau, Dragon-type): As long as you keep your health high, this matchup should be fine, due to every one of Lance's Pokemon knowing Hyper Beam. Gyarados is a matter of neutral hits, just watch out for its moves (Dragon Rage, Leer, Hydro Pump, Hyper Beam); both Dragonair are easily dealt with Ice Beam, however, one of them knows Thunderbolt, so be careful; Aerodactyl can be dealt with either STAB, but its Bite can cause some flinch shenanigans; Ice Beam is the perfect move to defeat Dragonite, but beware of its monstrous Attack stat and Thunder, which makes it an unadvised matchup. * Champion Rival (Indigo Plateau): Bring down Sandslash with your best STAB; Exeggutor is best frozen with Ice Beam; Ninetales is to be washed away with Surf; Cloyster is dealt with Tri Attack, but it may trap you with Clamp; Alakazam is to not be faced due to powerful STAB; Magneton and Jolteon are too dangerous due to Thunder and Thunderbolt; Vaporeon is doable; Flareon can be Surfed, but it has a high Special and Flamethrower to back it up, so do it at your risk and peril. * Post-Game: Mewtwo is backed up by a powerful Psychic, which is not a physical move, so let someone else handle it. }} Moves Fished at its lowest level (which is 15 due to Red/Blue's Super Rod's encounter table being programmed this way), Shellder only knows Tackle and Withdraw. Supersonic is learned at level 18, but the move's low accuracy lowers its reliability quite a bit; the signature move Clamp (and only Water STAB via level up) is available at level 23, which can be useful if used in conjunction with moves like Leech Seed or Toxic, or just to endlessly trap your opponents if you can outspeed them; the first Ice STAB (for Cloyster), is Aurora Beam, at level 30, and other than a solid damage, it comes with also a chance to lower the opponent's Attack; Leer is next at 39, useful for general support or if there has been TM investment; level 50 brings forth the mighty Ice Beam, but it's unlikely Shellder has come this far without evolving for the sake of survivability. Another signature move is available only to Cloyster: Spike Cannon, learnt at level 50, which can work well with Leer. TMs coverage isn't very wide, but it allows to improve Cloyster's firepower and achieve neutral coverage. Surf, the strongest Water STAB available, is a must have, outclassing the other two other options, Bubblebeam and Water Gun. Ice Beam and Blizzard are the much needed Ice STAB, even more if you evolved without even learn Aurora Beam. All the physical options are Normal type, but worth mention: Tri Attack for its decent base power and perfect accuracy; Swift is the ideal choice to deal with Sand-Attack and Double Team spammers; Take Down and Double Edge are powerful, but the recoil makes them risky to use; Hyper Beam is a powerful option, but, unless you score a KO, there's a recharge turn to bear with; lastly, the suicidal Selfdestruct and Explosion are the perfect last resort if you're doomed to die but wish to bring your opponent with you (or heavily dent its health). On the support side, Toxic works very well with Clamp to wear down the foes faster, Reflect makes you an even more unmovable wall, Double Team is gambling, Substitute could help in tanking hits capable of taking away more than 25% of your health and Mimic is a fun option if you want to use moves normally impossible for you to access. Recommended movesets: ''All-out offensive: Surf, Aurora Beam / Ice Beam / Blizzard, Tri Attack / Swift, Clamp / Hyper Beam / Mimic'' ''Stall: Clamp, Toxic, Reflect, Supersonic / Double Team / Swift / Substitute'' Recommended Teammates *'Grass Types:' While Cloyster can wash away Fire types and freeze Flying types, Grass types can in turn deal with its fellow Water types and switch in against Electric types, whose STAB is resisted. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Venusaur, Vileplume, Victreebel, Exeggutor, Parasect, Tangela *'Poison-types:' The two most common types in Kanto have a very good synergy: Cloyster easily deals with Rock and Ground types, and Poison types can easily switch in against Grass types and tank their STAB moves. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Weezing, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Golbat, Beedrill, Muk. *'Flying-types:' Flying types hit supereffectively Fighting and Grass types, the most common types Cloyster is weak to. Meanwhile, Cloyster can hit supereffectively Rock types, opponents most Flying types can barely dent. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Pidgeot, Fearow, Dodrio. *'Pokemon with a high Special stat:' Cloyster has a good physical bulk, but it's quite lacking on the special side (mainly due to its lower-than-average health), so Pokemon with an high special, or an high bulk overall, have very good synergy with it. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Alakazam, Chansey, Exeggutor, Slowbro, Snorlax, Hypno. Other Shellder's stats Cloyster's stats * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Water Stones are already available before you even get the Super Rod, so it's just a matter of needs and preference. It's advised to do so after learning Aurora Beam, however, since Shellder isn't strong enough on the long run to hold his own without needing to be switched out. * How good is the Shellder line in a Nuzlocke? It's pretty good, despite its health lowering its durability, but as long as you keep it at high health and watch out for critical hits, Cloyster is easily one of the best non-Rock typed physical walls you'll be able to find. Combine that with a decent TM pool and being one of the few Pokemon able to achieve perfect neutral coverage, and you'll have a Pokemon capable to have its own niche and fill a role in your team. Shellder's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Electric, Grass * Resistances: Water, Ice, Fire * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Bug, Dragon, Psychic, Ground, Ghost, Fighting, Rock Cloyster's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Electric, Grass, Fighting, Rock * Resistances: Water, Ice (x0.25) * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Flying, Poison, Bug, Dragon, Psychic, Fire, Ground, Ghost Category:Red/Blue/Yellow